Solo una ilusión
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes en vida y en muerte, dándose cuenta que la felicidad que buscaba solo había sido una ilusión, pues ni siquiera en la muerte la había hallado. [Regalo para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"]


**Sólo una ilusión**

 **por**

 **Aspros**

* * *

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **¡Y es un regalo para _Ariasu-sama_!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes en vida y en muerte, dándose cuenta que la felicidad que buscaba solo había sido una ilusión, pues ni siquiera en la muerte la había hallado."_

* * *

Desde el alba había realizado aquella metódica revisión de sus partencias, ya que era víctima constante y para su mala suerte, frecuente de las bromas de las chicas de su casa. Desde sus zapatos desaparecidos o sus libros extraviados hasta su túnica colocada de manera misteriosa en el punto más alto de la torre de astronomía. Todo, sus zapatos, su ropa y sus artículos académicos se encontraban en perfecto orden en aquel desvencijado baúl perteneciente a su padre.

Myrtle sonrió, tal vez hoy sería un buen día.

Salió de las recamaras de las chicas sin siquiera despertarlas. Sabía que de hacerlo solamente se ganaría una sarta de insultos que no estaba dispuesta a soportar, no cuando el día había comenzado de tan buena manera. Llegó a la sala común que a esas horas se encontraba vacía. No le sorprendía en absoluto, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar antes que todos por el simple hecho de no encontrarse con nadie. Se acercó a los grandes estantes que adornaban la sala y revisó los múltiples títulos que se mostraban ante ella.

Como todo Ravenclaw que se respetase, amaba leer y hacerlo mientras nadie la interrumpía era uno de sus mayores placeres. Tomó entre sus manos un manual de transformaciones y partió rumbo a la salida. Las puertas se abrieron apenas ella se acercó y la aldaba del águila en la puerta le saludó con simpatía.

—Tan temprano como siempre señorita Warren.

Myrtle asintió y sonrió como de costumbre regresándole el saludo. Abrió el libro donde aquel separador marcaba y comenzó a leer mientras recorría los pasillos. Transformaciones era de las asignaturas que más le apasionaban y el profesor Dumbledore no hacía sino aumentar su aprecio por la materia. La capacidad de convertir, degenerar, formar y crear, todo aquello le producía una sensación de ser la creadora de algo que podría llegar a ser grande; le daba esperanzas, aunque ínfimas, de llegar a ser tan grande como su maestro.

Llegó al comedor ese día como todos los anteriores, mirando de lado a lado, esperando encontrar a aquellas chicas que, aunque fuera muy temprano, se esforzaban en gran medida por hacer de su vida una tortura. No era la hora del desayuno aun, pero los elfos domésticos del castillo siempre colocaban frente a ella una taza de té y algunos pastelillos en lo que el comedor se llenaba.

Tomó asiento en la gran mesa que partencia a la casa de Ravenclaw y observó a su alrededor. El recinto se hallaría vacío sino fuera por su mera presencia. Llevaba más de un año y medio intentando hacer amigos y aun ahora, en su segundo año, permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo libre leyendo sola en el gran comedor, en los jardines del colegio o su propia habitación. Era un hecho que la entristecía en demasía y pese a que se esforzaba en grande para hacer amigos, todos sus intentos terminaban en alguna decepción, ya fueran palabras cortantes e hirientes o alguna broma cruel de sus compañeras de casa.

Las había ayudado con sus tareas, incluso las terminó de hacer por ellas. Las ayudó a estudiar, les había llevado comida desde las cocinas cuando ellas lo pedían pero nada había funcionado en absoluto. Seguían burlándose de su complexión delgada y de corta estatura, de sus trenzas y sus grandes lentes que fueron regalo de su madre, seguían tratándola como una pared a la que podían golpear sin sentir nada.

Era algo horrible, porque desde su llegada fue así. Aun a pesar de sus esperanzas de hacer muchos amigos y olvidar su vida en la escuela muggle que, con excepción de la magia, era igual. Era triste en verdad, que incluso con todos sus esfuerzos y con toda la magia del mundo, su vida fuera igual de miserable.

El profesor Dumbledore aconsejó en variadas ocasiones paciencia, pero a cada momento que pasaba y a cada lágrima que dejaba correr esta se agotaba. En verdad deseaba creer que la situación cambiaria para bien, que mejoraría, que haría amigos y que juntos podrían tener una vida llena de aventuras y sonrisas. Pero en el fondo y viendo el panorama que la rodeaba, tan desolador como el silencio que inundaba el gran comedor, sabía que sólo era sueños mal infundados, con tan pocas esperanzas de cambiar.

Y dolía, aunque lo negara y se intentara auto convencer de lo contrario. Le dolía tan hondo y tan profundo, que cada noche dejaba salir las lágrimas sobre su almohada, en bajos susurros y cortos gimoteos que la hacían, minuto a minuto, sumergirse en la desolación.

Había llegado a odiar este lugar, tanto así como su otrora vida. Porque nada era diferente, todo era igual o peor, porque ahora que habría tenido esperanzas de cambiar, de una vida distinta, abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que esto no era más que una triste historia donde ella, la protagonista, estaba destinada a sufrir.

Cerró el libro de un golpe seco sabiéndose incapaz de siquiera comprender más allá de dos oraciones. No le apetecía nada en esos momentos, no quería hacer nada más que huir de su propia realidad y resguardarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos y regresar al único lugar donde alguien la apreciaba. Extrañaba a su mamá y a su papá, extrañaba a su hermano mayor, los únicos que siempre le brindaban palabras de apoyo, aquellos que le abrazaban a cada momento del día.

No quería estar en Hogwarts, no más.

El gran comedor comenzó a llenarse y como ella supuso, pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo. Uno a uno, los estudiantes ocupaban sus asientos sin notar las lágrimas que tras el flequillo de su cabello se ocultaban. Se saludaban, estrechaban sus manos e incluso algunos se abrazaban, pero nada de eso había para ella, para la tonta, torpe y fea Myrtle; no habían "buenos días" para ella, ni saludos, absolutamente nada.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Olive apenas se adentró al comedor. Myrtle la observó desde su asiento al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw, venia acompañada de su sequito personal compuesto por varias chicas de su generación. —La rarita cuatro ojos. Me sorprende que puedas leer con esos horribles lentes que tienes.

Ella guardó silencio como siempre, intentando ignorar la sarta de insultos que estaban por llegar. Hace mucho tiempo intentó defenderse, cuando creyó que era posible detenerlas, sin embargo se dio cuenta que a cada agresión que respondía, las palabras se hacían más hirientes e incluso podían llegar a lastimarla físicamente. No era tan buena con los insultos y sarcasmos, menos con los hechizos defensivos o las maldiciones. Después de mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que aguantar y permanecer en silencio era la mejor opción, tragarse su dolor e ignorar aquellas palabras lacerantes para que el sufrimiento no fuera mayor.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, era difícil.

—¿A dónde vas cuatro ojos? —preguntó Olive al ver que se levantaba de su asiento. Myrtle la observó con furia, no debía responder a sus ofensas, solo querían hacerla rabiar para que se metiera en más problemas, no debía responder, solo agachar la cabeza e irse de ese lugar. —¿No te quedaras a desayunar? ¿o iras a llorar como la tonta que eres a tu alcoba?

—Seguro ira con Dumbledore, es el único tonto que la soporta —escucho a una de las amigas de Olive decir.

—Aunque hay algo que debo admitir —continuó la líder del grupo. —Tiene mucha paciencia para soportar a esta tonta.

Myrtle comenzó a caminar hacia la salida no importándole nada más. Las lágrimas recorrían ya sus ojos anegados y la sensación de ahogo se hacía cada vez mayor. Sabía que si permanecía en ese lugar no podría aguantar demasiado.

—¿Ya te vas? —dijo Olive deteniéndola del brazo. —Si acabamos de llegar, tonta.

Myrtle alzó la mirada por fin, cansada de intentar ocultar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. La miro largamente, preguntándole en silencio, con miedo a que su voz sonara cortada por el llanto, que le había hecho para que la tratara de esa forma. Olive le regresó la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa mordaz y sarcástica. Myrtle volvió a agachar la vista, sabiendo que no encontraría una respuesta en esa cara, apretó sus cosas contra sí y reinició el camino hacia la salida, intentando soltarse inútilmente de la mano que la tenía apresada por la muñeca.

—¿Vas a llorar, Warren? —preguntó una de las chicas cuya voz no reconoció.

Myrtle comenzó a forcejear contra el agarre, intentando soltarse y huir de aquel lugar donde minuto a minuto, comenzaba a quebrarse.

—¿Te refugiaras en tus libros como siempre, llorona?

—Ya debe tener practica —dijo Olive soltándola, haciendo que Myrtle callera al suelo por el impulso de su fuerza. —Con esos lentes tan horribles, yo lloraría todos los días.

Ahí en el suelo, recogió sus cosas intentando ignorar el ardor en sus ojos y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Tomó lo que pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida sin importarle si alguien la veía llorar, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, quería irse de ese lugar, regresar a su casa, con sus padres y su hermano, quería comenzar en algún lugar distinto y tener amigos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo o hacia donde se dirigía, solo continuó su marcha, intentando disminuir el dolor que sentía, queriendo que los músculos de sus piernas comenzaran a doler para sentir cualquier otra cosa aparte de esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

Llegó a los baños de las chicas en el segundo piso y entró dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cubículos. En ese lugar nadie la podría ver llorar y si alguien osaba entrar aparentaría que no existía, como muchas otras ocasiones había sucedido.

Ese había sido su refugio en numerosas ocasiones, cuando la sala común se encontraba abarrotada de gente y no quería que nadie la viera, o cuando quería simplemente huir de todos. Nadie llegaba a este lugar, ya fuera por la lejanía de las aulas o por los fantasmas que, de acuerdo a la leyenda, rondaban en este lugar. Sin embargo, para ella era un lugar tranquilo, algo patético y acorde a ella, pero solitario y apacible; con el ruido de la gotera en lavabo descompuesto acompasando los minutos o los murmullos silentes de las tuberías que recorrían el castillo.

Para ella, la vida era bien representada por este desolado lugar. Rodeada de soledad, el frio y por la humedad de su propio llanto. Tal vez de ser otra la situación, no tendría que estar ahí; tal vez si fuera más bonita y si su vista no tuviera aquel problema, no tendría que utilizar esos feos lentes que otrora su madre le regalara. Incluso podría hacer amigos.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. El sonido de los pasos sobre las losetas la hizo guardar silencio. A pesar de creer que podría estar sola n ese lugar, habían llegado a interrumpirla. Quien fuera, seguro se burlaría de verla ahí, soltando su llanto en un patético lugar como aquel.

Myrtle guardó silencio, esperando que aquella mujer que entrara apenas hace unos segundos, terminara sus asuntos y se retirara sin que la descubriera. Sin embargo, los pasos que condujeron a los lavabos terminaron y nada más se escuchó. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando un murmullo se dejó escuchar. Se sorprendió un poco, pero percibió claramente la voz de un chico.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó ella saliendo del cubículo dispuesta a reprender a cualquier hombre que se adentrara al baño de las chicas. —¡Lárgate!

Myrtle abrió los ojos sorprendida, frente a ella se hallaba Tom Riddle, uno de los alumnos más distinguidos del colegio. Nunca había entablado una conversación con él, pero siempre le había parecido alguien muy calmado y respetuoso, pero ahora, viéndolo frente a ella mientras los lavabos blancos se movían en un compás mecánico, sintió miedo al ver aquellos orbes negros llenos de una furia y un odio incapaces de mostrarse en alguien.

Tom siseó algo que ella no alcanzo a percibir, pero lo que sí logró observar fue una silueta oscura salir del agujero que los lavabos habían hecho al moverse en medio del baño. Un siseo viperino inundó la instancia y ante la visión de aquel monstruoso ser se paralizó. Deseó gritar, moverse y huir, hacer algo más que observar como la criatura, de manera lenta y calculada giraba hacia ella y por fin, inundada por un insano terror, lograba entender los murmullos de Tom:

" _Mátala"_ escuchó y paralizada por el miedo, únicamente atinó a alzar la mirada, observando aquel par de ojos dorados, sintiéndose a sí misma flotar en un mar de oro líquido y un frio recorriéndole la piel. Y como si de un suspiro fuera y sin sentir absolutamente nada más, todo se oscureció.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

Abrió los ojos y poco a poco su vista fue acostumbrándose a la penumbra que a los baños de las chicas invadía. Se levantó del suelo y observó a todos lados, intentando recordar la razón del por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Bajo la mirada y la visión de su propio cuerpo en el suelo le hizo sentir saltarse un latido. Frente a ella misma, Myrtle Warren se hallaba tirada obre las losas, con los ojos cerrados y una palidez cadavérica recorriéndole la piel. No alcanzó a gritar, sobrepasada por la imagen y como un torrente, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos llegaron a su mente en una conjunción sin inicio ni final.

Los insultos, la tristeza, el llanto, la voz suave de un chico y al final, un mar de oro cubriéndola y abandonándola a la oscuridad.

No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba segura, no había lugar a dudas.

Murió.

Sin saber la razón, sin haber justicia. Murió de forma patética, justo como había vivido toda su vida.

Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes en vida y en muerte, dándose cuenta que la felicidad que buscaba solo había sido una ilusión, pues ni siquiera en la muerte la había hallado.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Muy melodramático? Jajajaja, probablemente. Espero te halla gustado el regalo. Sinceramente quería hacer otro de los regalos, pero la falta de tiempo hizo mella en mi forma de escribir y porque jamas en vida había hecho un slash. Pero, ¿quien quita que en un futuro haga algo mas?**_

 _ **Espero halla sido de tu agrado. Felices fiestas. Cuidate mucho, ¿vale? Nos leeremos.**_

 _ **Atte. Aspros**_


End file.
